kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrine of Passwords
}} The Shrine of Passwords is a location in the Kirby series, debuting in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, ''used for entering passwords in order to receive in-game items. General Information The Shrine of Passwords is a small, stone-built blue shrine located in the right portion of the village at which passwords may be entered. Passwords are known to give Gem Apples and Fragments. Passwords may be up to 16 characters long; numbers may not be entered. Reciting a legitimate password is required to complete a Heroic Mission, with a reward of 10 Gem Apples. List of passwords Below is a compilation of known passwords that can be entered in the Shrine of Passwords in the English versions of ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash. Be aware that passwords are context and caps sensitive and must be entered exactly as seen below. Also, some passwords may be inaccessible after a certain period of time has passed. The official Kirby Twitter has stated that they would begin posting monthly passwords for the US/EU/JP regions starting from June 4th, 2018; the final password was released on May 9, 2019. Ongoing passwords are listed below. Dates highlighted in red mean that the passwords are expired and cannot be used anymore. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' North America / Europe Japan ''Super Kirby Clash'' Unlike the previous game, where passwords were region-locked, the player can recite any English passwords, as well as the Japanese passwords (by changing the keyboard to use Japanese characters). The player can achieve this by clicking on the globe icon at the bottom left of the keyboard, and then scroll down until reaching the first Japanese keyboard option, 「日本語 ローマ字入力」, which means "Japanese romaji input." The player can then input the romaji the type in the password. There are options on the keyboard to use hiragana (かな), katakana (カナ), English characters (英字), and symbols (記号). The romaji inputs for Japanese passwords are included in the table below. Italics will indicate hiragana and bold will indicate katakana. *Japanese password and adjacent English password are mutually exclusive, i.e. both passwords cannot be used. Related Quotes Trivia *In the North American version of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, the first password for the Shrine of Passwords was not discovered until May 3, 2017—three weeks after the game's launch. As reciting a password is required to finish one Heroic Mission, the game was impossible to clear 100% by legitimate means in that time. **The password was discovered six days before it was formally announced. Had this not occurred, it would have taken nearly a month to fully complete the game.GameFAQs post *Expletives cannot be entered in the Shrine of Passwords. *On September 13, the official Kirby Twitter unveiled the password 「ぼくのよろずやチョーイカス」. However, this password was non-functional. This was swiftly rectified, with the correct password, 「ボクのよろずやチョーイカス」, being posted 43 minutes later, with the same rewards if recited. Gallery TKCD_Shrine_of_Passwords.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' SKC_Shrine_of_Passwords.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC_Password_2.jpg|The player inputs a password. SKC_Password_3.jpg|The player receives a reward. References Category:Places Category:Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:List Category:Super Kirby Clash